


Dream SMP drabbles

by nish_is_very_tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drowning, Other, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nish_is_very_tired/pseuds/nish_is_very_tired
Summary: Just a collection of really short drabbles I make randomly
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dream SMP drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> ;) / implications of drowning

as George clogged the tub and turned the faucet on. The cold water gushing from the metal pipes. He turned it further to the left, trying to warm the water. As the water began to warm up he began taking off his clothes. Once the water was at a nice warm temperature he took the bubble bath he had bought not but an hour before and squeezed it into the bath. 

As bubbles formed he opened his bottle of wine and sat on the dge of the tub as he poured himself a glass, taking a quick sip. Once the water was a little over 3/4ths of the way filling the tub he slipped inside the bath, making bubbles spill over the edge. 

He sat in silence, body submerged in water, his head just barely above the bubbles. He blew and watched as the bubbles flew everywhere with a soft giggle. 

And suddenly, he was under the water. His body was still, his mind was rushing. He saw nothing but a white foam sheet of bubbles from under the water. 

Somewhere deep in his mind he could hear music. A song. Some kind of song. What song? it seemed too familiar, too familiar to be new. He let his eyes close as he laid there. Beautiful, it was a beautiful composition he heard. But what was it from?

Violin and clarinets, timpani and crash symbols. Then he broke the surface of the water, shooting up as he gasped for air. Water sloshed out of the tub and onto the tile floor, bubbles everywhere. As his breath slowed he realized he no longer heard the song, he frowned, sighing.

As he dunked himself under again he heard no music. No calming melody, just a ringing. 

A ringing.


End file.
